The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia hybrid and referred to by the name ‘Intraigold’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new strong Nemesia cultivars with numerous flowers and unique flower colors.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors of an unnamed Nemesia strumosa selection, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed Nemesia fructicans selection, not patented during the summer of 2001. The cultivar ‘Intraigold’ was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since June, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.